Electronic components, such as servers and/or switches, may be located in a rack that may be enclosed within a cabinet so that the electronic components are accessible via a door of the cabinet. Inputs and outputs of the electronic components may be coupled to cables that may be routed between the components and the door. To provide a space between the door and the components for the cables, the electronic components may be recessed into the rack away from the door.